


Dr. Byun

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Au, Hand & Finger Kink, Kink, M/M, PWP, Romance, wank
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: Когда надоедает встречать вечера с «игрой в одну руку», то стоит прибегнуть к помощи Доктора Бёна, который проконтролирует, чтобы удовольствие продлилось как можно дольше.





	Dr. Byun

**Author's Note:**

> В работе речь пойдёт о долгой графичной мастурбации и фантазиях Чанёля на тему секса.  
> Встречаются элементы BDSM и кинка.
> 
> __________  
> Публикация на посторонних сайтах и распространение скачанных файлов категорически запрещены.

 

_**Totem — Addicted** _

  
  
Пак Чанёль взволнованно прикуривает и стряхивает пепел в стоящую на подоконнике стеклянную пепельницу. Может, он зря это затеял? Но слишком поздно идти на попятную. Он смотрит на мозоливший ему глаза мобильный и вспоминает пришедшее семью минутами ранее сообщение. Именно из-за него он и потянулся к давно забытой пачке сигарет, припрятанной в железной коробке из-под печенья. Тренеру не нравилось, что он курил, пришлось бросить, а когда тот исчез из его жизни, то пришёл теперь уже экс-бойфренд, читающий морали о вреде никотина и последствиях курения. Чанёль прикрывает глаза и пытается успокоиться. Часто и жадно дышит полными сигаретного дыма лёгкими. Свежий легкий ветерок треплет его волосы и ласкает немного блестящее от жирности дневного крема лицо. Становится всё тревожнее с каждым тиком настенных часов, что бьют по вискам словно звон колоколов. Нервозность усиливается, вместе с ней ускоряется глухое биение сердца. Чанёль не переживал так даже перед ответственной игрой на первом курсе. Тогда бы он проиграл не только матч, но и своё уважение.  
  
Короткий, словно неуверенный, звонок в дверь. Чанёля тут же начинает знобить, а зубы постукивают как при лютом морозе. Но вовсе не от холодного дуновения ветра из приоткрытой створки окна. Дрожащими пальцами он тушит бычок сигареты и забрасывает в рот подушечку жвачки, тщательно работая челюстью и морщась от щиплющего кончик языка ментола. Звонок повторяется. Только в этот раз палец неизвестного долго не отпускает кнопку, настаивая на ответной реакции владельца квартиры.  
  
Чанёль поторапливается к входной двери, спотыкаясь о ковёр, и, тихо матерясь себе под нос, приглаживает непослушные темные волосы с редкими тёмно-синими прядками — последствие пьяного загула с другом. Хорошо, что тогда он отказался от похода в тату салон, выбрав парикмахерскую. Хотя бы мозг не совсем отключился. А после было пробуждение в стиле «Мальчишника»: хаотичные и тревожные мысли и лишенные всякого смысла отрывки прошедшей ночи.  
  
Может, поэтому сейчас ему до сих пор немного дурно? Навряд ли. Он просто сильно переживает. Ведь Чанёль впервые отважился на подобное. Он поспешно тянет за ручку, слишком резко открывая дверь, и тут же встречается взглядом с брюнетом, рука которого застыла над кнопкой звонка. Чанёль решает взять пример со статуи, замирая столбом и с раскрытым ртом пялясь на гостя. Жвачка нечаянно оказывается проглоченной.  
  
Он абсолютно не ожидал увидеть на пороге столь «горячую штучку», как он окрестил этого незнакомца, который был ниже его на полголовы точно. Белая рубашка с расстёгнутыми практически до середины груди пуговицами, поверх неё — свободный пиджак с расшитыми белыми нитями лилиями, чёрные брюки классического покроя в тонкую светлую полоску, которые подчеркивают округлую линию бёдер, столь необычную для парней, и свисающие красные подтяжки. Именно этот образ, будто сошедший со страницы «Hello MR.», и заставляет Пака недвижимо пялиться на незнакомца.  
  
— Мистер Пак Чанёль? — нарушив затянувшееся молчание, склоняет набок голову молодой человек, вместе с этим опускает руку и окидывает с неподдельной заинтересованностью во взгляде стоящего перед ним парня. На мгновение останавливается на шнуровке спортивных штанов и после вновь возвращается к лицу Чанёля, который до сих пор не может отойти от волнения, поэтому всё, что он может выдать — короткий кивок в знак согласия.  
  
— Вы должны были получить сообщение от «DocControl». Я Бён, приятно познакомиться, — незнакомец проявляет инициативу и намекает на рукопожатие.  
  
Чанёль на мгновение зависает на протянутой ему руке, которую он практически сразу сжимает, пытаясь понять, реальна ли она. Ухоженные длинные тонкие пальцы кажутся женственными и хрупкими. На указательном надета печатка с английской «В». Молодой человек излучает серьёзность и деловитость. В левой руке он держит покачивающуюся на коротких ручках кожаную сумку, кажущуюся достаточно тяжелой. Она смутно напоминает Чанёлю медицинский чемоданчик доктора из того сериальчика о врачах. Кажется, «Больница Никербокер»?.. Но этот незнакомец больше похож на персонажа из «Белого воротничка». И пускай он не столь высок и голубоглаз, как Нил Кэффри, но вот фигура и аура схожи.  
  
— Так, значит, Вы один из… «докторов» той компании? — делая акцент на так называемой профессии, зажимается Чанёль и постоянно облизывает губы. На самом деле, рекламу «DocControl» Чанёль заметил чисто случайно благодаря участившимся в последнее время просмотрам порнушки, и эта компания совершенно не связана с врачеванием. Хотя тоже помогает людям. С удовольствием.  
  
Чанёль избегает прямого взгляда этого Бёна, так как иначе точно растеряет последние граммы своей храбрости. А ведь Чанёль не из робкого десятка. Эта ситуация совершенно ему непривычна, поэтому он и не понимает, как себя вести при таких обстоятельствах.  
  
— Совершенно верно, — следует не менее спокойное утвердительное покачивание головы. Судя по блестящему лаку, представившийся «Бёном» наведывался в салон или же сам тщательно укладывал волосы.  
  
— Тогда проходите, — Чанёль распахивает шире дверь и пропускает в свою квартиру молодого мужчину, по выбранному стилю одежды явно старше его на несколько лет как минимум.  
  
Чанёль, который совсем недавно познал все тягости взрослой жизни, выпустившись из университета и устроившись в фирму, уверен, что этот Бён явно не один год работает в этой странной компании. Взять хотя бы то, как держится и ведёт себя этот молодой человек. Хотя на вид ему не дашь больше двадцати трёх, поэтому Чанёлю кажется, что они с ним одногодки. На фоне Бёна даже в простой одежде Пак кажется закомплексованным и смущенным подростком. Чанёль дожидается, пока гость снимет обувь, не прекращая пожирать его глазами.  
  
— Где Вам удобнее: в зале или комнате? — молодой мужчина пребывает в замешательстве, замечая несколько дверей, расположенных по обе стороны коридора, в конце которого — ванная комната.  
  
— В моей комнате, — Чанёль не хочет говорить, что на данный момент делит квартиру с другом. А тот часто весьма неожиданно возвращается. Однажды даже застал Чанёля в достаточно смущающе-глупой ситуации, когда парень дрочил на какого-то блондинистого азиата, отсасывающего лысому активу.  
  
Чанёль входит в свою комнату первым и тут же проверяет, в каком она состоянии. Конечно, перед этим он прибирался, переставлял вещи с полки на полку, прятал свою коллекцию комиксов и фигурок, чтобы человек из «докторов» не подумал, что перед ним конченный фрик. Но паника никуда не исчезает, отсюда и эти ненужные мысли о том, всё ли у него в комнате чисто и лежит на своих местах.  
  
В этот самый момент следующий за ним Бён замечает тренажер для пресса и удивлённо выдыхает первую гласную английского алфавита.  
  
— Спортсмен? — спрашивает он и ставит свою сумку на пол рядом с кроватью, расположенной напротив тренажёра, при этом что-то звенит внутри и тут же затихает. Не таскает ли, случайно, этот парень с собой цепи? Неужели и такие клиенты попадаются, любящие играть в собак или же оборотней?  
  
— Раньше играл в сборной нашего университета по футболу. Но был страшно неуклюж: споткнулся о талисман команды, после чего порвал связки и врачи запретили мне заниматься футболом, — Чанёлю неприятно вспоминать то, как тот пухляк в костюме огромного щенка лишил его светлого будущего. Он даже имени этого парня не знал, так бы точно навсегда запомнил, как и отпечатавшийся в его памяти округлый силуэт, находившийся в огромной кукле животного.  
  
— Печально, — откликается Бён и судорожно вздыхает, словно ему действительно жаль Чанёля и это не обычный знак того, что он сопереживает и разделяет разбившиеся мечты парня. — А теперь чем занимаетесь, мистер Пак?  
  
Чанёль просит парня присесть, предлагая свою кровать, а сам садится на тренажёр и складывает руки в замок. Ему до сих пор кажется, что пятно от бензина под большим пальцем так и не отмыто до конца и его запах до сих пор волнует рецепторы обоняния.  
  
— Пошёл по стопам отца. Перевёлся на машиностроение, — Чанёлю неприятна эта тема, как и сам выбор профессии, но пришлось забыть о давней мечте профессионального игрока в футбол. — А Вы действительно медик?  
  
Он отмечает, что мужчине невероятно к лицу белоснежный цвет. Он делает его возвышеннее и чопорнее, но из-за расстегнутых трех пуговиц образ кажется более свежим и не таким взрослым.  
  
— Хах, нет, — Бён улыбается, и черты лица смягчаются, делая его ещё более юным. — Это всего лишь хобби. Совмещаю приятное с полезным.  
  
— Нравится трогать чужие пенисы? — шутит Чанёль, опуская взгляд на руки мужчины, и замечает на большом пальце левой руки родинку. Он тут же сглатывает сухой ком. Не время думать о том, где зачастую бывают руки этого «доктора».  
  
— Отчасти. Если клиент сложён как Аполлон, то будет на кого дрочить после, — Чанёль не слышит и капли взволнованности или же смущения. Голос до сих пор ровный и спокойный, словно сейчас они не секс обсуждают, а Миф о пещере Платона.  
  
— Значит, парня у Вас нет? — спрашивает Чанёль раньше, чем осознаёт смысл заданного вопроса, и тут же готов провалиться сквозь землю. Его уши, спрятанные под густыми чёрными волосами, обдаёт тёплом. Если сейчас Чанёль захочет на них посмотреть, то точно заметит смену цвета на алый.  
  
Бёна, похоже, не меньше смущает столь внезапный порыв узнать о его личной жизни. Он хмурит брови и стягивает с плеч пиджак, аккуратно складывая его и кладя слева от себя.  
  
— Недавно расстался, поэтому совершенно не заинтересован в новых отношениях.  
  
— Вот как, — вздыхает Чанёль. Наверное, он слишком очевидно показал, что Бён ему понравился. Как вообще кто-то может остаться равнодушным? Сколько раз к нему приставали клиенты с вполне прямыми намёками на интимную близость? Ведь такого невозможно не хотеть. Вполне вероятно, что парней в ряды «докторов» набирают именно по принципу внешних данных.  
  
— А ещё я устал, — признаётся Бён. — Слишком утомительны все эти свидания и желание понравиться.  
  
— Но можно ведь оставаться собой? — недоумевает Чанёль.  
  
— Мир погряз во лжи и обмане, приходится соответствовать, — «доктор» явно мрачнеет, а Пак осознаёт, что ковырнул незатянувшуюся рану. Бёну кто-то причинил боль, и тот до сих пор не может забыть старый разрыв.  
  
Пока Чанёль исподтишка постоянно косится на руки пришедшего «доктора», его не отпускает навязчивая мысль поскорее увидеть эти пальцы вокруг своего члена. Конечно, это весьма странные мысли, когда тема их разговора зашла не в то русло, куда её направлял Чанёль, но он никак не может избавиться от непреодолимого желания почувствовать эти фаланги на своей плоти. В конце концов, именно по этой причине мистер Бён и оказался в его квартире.  
  
Неловкая тишина. Чанёль до сих пор смущён и не знает, о чём можно ещё поговорить с Бёном. Он впервые видит этого человека и впервые обратился в подобную странную службу удовольствий.  
  
Все случилось не сразу. Ему пришлось ждать некоторое время после подачи заявки. Для начала нужно было выполнить кое-какие первичные условия, подготовившись к визиту «доктора»: воздержание от мастурбации в течение двух с половиной недель. А это было крайне нелегко для Чанёля, человека, для которого вечерняя дрочка вошла в традицию, ведь стоило Чанёлю оказаться в своей комнате после семи вечера, как мозг автоматически отправлял его к выдвижным ящикам компьютерного стола, где лежал заветный лубрикант.  
  
— Не будем терять время, — первым заговорил после повисшего молчания Бён и расстегнул сумку, вынимая сложённые вдвое какие-то бумаги. — Мне нужно, чтобы Вы со всем ознакомились и подписали вот это.  
  
— Что это? Какой ещё «Договор»? — Чанёль не помнит, чтобы ему что-то ранее говорили о подобном.  
  
— Здесь расписаны все основные требования и согласования. Это обязательная часть нашей работы. Проблемы нам ни к чему. Если клиент нарушает правила, то в этом будет только его вина, как и в преждевременной эякуляции, — слегка поучающе отвечает Бён.  
  
— Но я думал, что всё, что мне нужно, так это просто не мастурбировать определенное количество дней, — и эти семнадцать дней стали для него сущим мучением. Чанёль уже перестал считать на четвертый, сколько раз бегал под ледяной душ, чтобы его эрекция спала. Наверное, даже простые пошлые словечки способны завести его сейчас с пол-оборота. А что говорить о невообразимо горячем парне, пришедшем из этой странной службы.  
  
— Значит, Вы совсем ничего не знаете? — отдаёт договор Чанёлю Бён и задумчиво потирает рукой подбородок. — Раз уж для Вас, мистер Пак, это всё в новинку, то мне стоит объяснить Вам, что к чему.  
  
Последующие минуты четыре мужчина медленно, выразительно, выделяя паузами основные слова, чтобы Чанёлю было всё максимально понятно, рассказывает, к чему все эти странности с договором и после какого случая в компании было решено составить договор между «доктором» и заказчиком их услуг.  
  
— Пока не забыл, — шлепает ладонями по коленям Бён, в то время как Чанёль подписывает договор, всё так же сидя на тренажёре. — Нам стоит договориться касательно сигнала. Если Вы будете готовы кончить и почувствуете это, то должны непременно об этом сообщить, иначе все старания пойдут насмарку. Был у меня один подавший жалобу за плохое «обслуживание» клиент, хотя сам виноват, что кайфовал от мастурбации, напрочь позабыв обо всех моих просьбах.  
  
— Хорошо, — Чанёль кидает ручку обратно на полку шкафа, а договор отдаёт Бёну.  
  
Он вновь зависает на ловких, быстрых пальцах, что убирают в сумку бумаги, а когда мужчина вновь поднимает глаза, то тут же отвечает:  
  
— Я выбираю слово «близко».  
  
— Я запомню, — кивает Бён и повторно вытирает ладони о брюки. Похоже, не один Чанёль нервничает. — Устройтесь поудобнее.  
  
— На тренажёре? — хлопает глазами Пак и проезжается задницей по твёрдому сидению.  
  
— Да, — очередной кивок. — Пластиковые стулья непрочные, а к кровати неудобно пристёгивать.  
  
— Простите, я ослышался? Вы сказали «пристёгивать»? — наверное, этот «доктор» решит, что имеет дело с идиотом, раз у Чанёля вошло в привычку переспрашивать и при этом округлять глаза до размера монеток.  
  
— Да, — Бэкхён вновь ныряет в сумку — и в этот раз на кровати Чанёля оказываются верёвки, кожаные ремни и наручники.  
  
— З-зачем это? — пугливо косится на предметы Чанёль и автоматически отодвигается.  
  
— Так лучше, поверьте, — уверяет «доктор», покручивая одну из веревок толщиной с его мизинец. — Когда Ваши руки привязаны и сцеплены, то Вы точно не наделаете глупостей во время процесса.  
  
Чанёль продолжает с долей подозрения коситься на наручники. Его даже во время простого секса никто не привязывал, не то что он сам кого-то.  
  
— Вы же только что подписали договор, где четко прописано, что связывание — элемент услуги, — Чанёль матерится про себя, так как совершенно не вникал в строчки договора. Его больше волновал мужчина, сидящий на постели и гладивший голый участок кожи между расстегнутыми планками рубашки.  
  
— Я не стану Вас связывать, а после грабить, убивать или насиловать, — уверяет его «доктор».  
  
Эх, если бы он знал, что Чанёль был бы весьма не против последнего упомянутого Бёном пункта. А ещё лучше, если мужчина даст связать себя, а после — трахнуть. Зря Чанёль подумал об этом, пах тут же отозвался горячей истомой. А ведь он так давно не кончал. Что же будет, когда наконец он получит желаемое: пальцы Бёна на своём члене?  
  
В итоге Чанёль молча соглашается с подобным условием, и Бён тут же приступает к своей части работы, пропуская и закрепляя веревки и ремни на тренажёре, через специальные кольца которых после продевает наручники.  
  
— Можно мне запереть дверь? — интересуется Чанёль, понимая, что после, когда его привяжут к тренажёру, он вряд ли сможет как-то повлиять на ситуацию, если его сосед внезапно нагрянет.  
  
— Как Вам будет удобно, — отзывается сосредоточенный на верёвках и фиксации спинки тренажёра Бён. В ходе дела он весьма соблазнительно прогибается в спине, открывая вид на округлую пятую точку, отчего Чанёля бросает в пот и ладони моментально становятся влажными.  
  
— Можно на «ты»? — просит гостя Чанёль, когда его глаза начинают метаться по предметам в его комнате, лишь бы больше не сверлить взглядом влекущую его задницу. Это естественно, что его мысли постоянно сводятся к сексу. Семнадцать дней воздержания. Чанёль ощущает себя каким-то супергероем.  
  
— Да, давай, если так ты будешь чувствовать себя более расслабленно.  
  
Конечно, Чанёлю мало простого перехода на дружественный стиль общения. Хочется узнать немного больше о Бёне, кроме его фамилии и места работы. И то это, возможно, простой способ подработки, а не основная его профессия. Этот мужчина слишком скрытен и, по понятным причинам, обходит стороной все темы о личной жизни.  
  
— Впервые занимаешься подобным? — наконец Бён убирает с лица прилипшую ко лбу чёлку после кропотливой работы и довольно оглядывает плоды своего труда.  
  
— Разве не понятно? — выдаёт нервный смешок Чанёль и в который раз вытирает вспотевшие от волнения ладони о свои домашние штаны.  
  
Бён понимающе кивает.  
  
— Нужно постелить полотенце, — вспоминает Чанёль и берет с полки шкафа заранее заготовленную махорчатую бежевую ткань.  
  
— Это точно, — соглашается мужчина и, вместо того чтобы назвать причину, почему лучше заниматься подобным, обложившись полотенцами, выуживает из своей, кажущейся теперь Чанёлю бездонной, сумки полулитровую круглую стеклянную бутылку с прозрачной жидкостью.  
  
— Масло, — поясняет Бён, заметив, как приподнялась в озадаченности одна бровь Чанёля. — Ты же не думал, что я только сплевывать себе на руку буду?  
  
Мужчина с хитринкой сужает глаза и фыркает, скорее всего, от того, с каким ошарашенным видом на него смотрит клиент.  
  
— Нет, конечно нет, — тут же машет руками Чанёль. «Доктор» точно решит, что он самый что ни на есть придурок. А это только начало. Парень представляет себе, сколько ещё глупостей совершит за время «обслуживания» и что подумает о нём мужчина после всего.  
  
— Ну и? Раздеваться будешь? — теперь уже очередь Бёна ожидающе приподнимать брови: в конечном счёте пора бы приступить к тому, для чего он здесь.  
  
Чанёль взволнованно икает и тут же тянет за горловину футболку, стаскивая её с себя. «Доктор» присвистывает (Чанёль гордится своим телом) и закатывает рукава, видимо, для того, чтобы ненароком не закапать жирными пятнами масла светлую ткань.  
  
— Здесь есть розетка? — однозначно странный вопрос, который совершенно не вяжется с ситуацией, в которой они находятся.  
  
Но Чанёль всё-таки отвечает: «Да, слева от кровати», — стягивает шустро носки и глядит на часы: даже не верится, что уже прошло пятнадцать минут с прихода Бёна. Им действительно следует поторапливаться. Хотя Чанёль и заплатил за «сеанс», но переживает он исключительно из-за своего лучшего друга, который может освободиться раньше.  
  
— Чудесно, — отыскивает её Бён и возвращается к скидывающему с себя одежду Чанёлю.  
  
— Решил побриться, пока будешь мне дрочить? — пытается пошутить Чанёль, при этом ему остаётся только догадываться, для чего Бёну понадобилась розетка. Тот лишь уклончиво мычит, присаживаясь на постель.  
  
Чанёль наконец добирается до штанов и замирает, придерживая руками резинку. Он набирает полную грудь воздуха, храбрится для последующего финишного рывка, от которого его щёки точно будут полыхать пунцовым смущением. Но Бён его останавливает:  
  
— Трусы не снимай, — просит мужчина и бросает небольшой тюбик на постель.  
  
— А это что? — отзывается Чанёль, который всё равно сильно переживает и никак не может успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце.  
  
— Мазь. Она притупляет чувствительность головки члена, — рассматривает фиолетовую обёртку тюбика Бён. — Благодаря ей можно продлить процесс.  
  
— Сколько ещё интересных вещичек находится у тебя в сумке, о существовании которых я и не подозревал? — восторженно выдыхает клиент и старается рассмотреть сквозь тонкую щель раскрытого замка, что же ещё есть в этом «докторском чемоданчике».  
  
— Достаточное количество, — ведёт плечом Бён. — У каждого клиента свои фетиши и предпочтения. Порой я использую то, что сам пожелаю. Но это в крайних случаях, когда мне тоже нравится то, что я вижу.  
  
— И часто такое бывает?  
  
— На моей памяти — лишь дважды, — Бён, видимо, старается вспомнить, поэтому возводит глаза к потолку и задумчиво прикусывает нижнюю губу.  
  
— Ты им отсасывал? — звучит слишком резко. Потому что Чанёлю абсолютно не нравится то, что этот мужчина ранее стоял на коленях и ублажал своим ртом кого-то ещё. Откуда в его груди клокочет это странное чувство ревности?  
  
— Нет конечно, тогда бы это вышло за пределы услуг. Я не шлюха и не связываюсь с клиентами, — Чанёль понимает, что обидел, поэтому спешит извиниться и пояснить, что ему просто любопытно то, чем занимаются подобные «доктора».  
  
— Мы управляем контролем над желаниями и удовольствием клиента, но никак не его сердцем.  
  
Руки Бёна тянутся вперёд и ложатся на выпирающие тазовые кости, призывая сесть. Чанёль судорожно втягивает через приоткрытый рот воздух от этого прикосновения. У мужчины прохладные пальцы, создающие контраст с его разгоряченной кожей, которая тут же покрывается непрошеными мелкими мурашками.  
  
«Доктор» спокойно произносит, что пора зафиксировать руки Чанёля. Его гибкие тонкие пальцы с обычным маникюром оборачиваются вокруг запястья Пака и надевают кожаные наручники. Чанёль только наблюдает. Его язык будто присох после первого касания Бёна. Тот ведёт рукой выше по бицепсам, кружит кончиками пальцев по ключицам, спускается ниже, к вздымающейся в неровном ритме груди, задевает большими пальцами темно-золотистые соски и ощупывает ладонями кубики пресса.  
  
— Супер, — в глазах Бёна загорается восторг. И впервые за долгое время Чанёль хвалит себя за то, что не бросил привычные тренировки после ухода из большого спорта.  
  
— Теперь я вижу, что этот тренажёр здесь не для красоты, — продолжает блуждать руками и взглядом по накачанным мышцам мужчина.  
  
Вскоре он снимает с пальца перстень с гравировкой, и его ладони медленно ползут к резинке трусов Чанёля, отчего тот заметно напрягается.  
  
— Не волнуйся, ты не разочаруешь, — уверяет его коротким кивком Бён и неторопливо стягивает ткань.  
  
Чанёль жмурится, опустив голову, чтобы «доктор» этого не увидел. Хорошо, что его чёлка достаточно длинная и прикрыла всё постыдное смущение.  
  
Его плоть обдает прохладным воздухом помещения. Он ещё не возбуждён, но лунка устья уретры уже блестит от выделившейся влаги.  
  
— Вау, а у тебя великолепный член! — восхищённо охает Бён. — Жду не дождусь увидеть его в боевой готовности.  
  
— Не говори такие смущающие вещи, — цедит сквозь зубы Пак и плотнее сдвигает ноги, но это не помогает ему предотвратить новую порцию откровенных взглядов мужчины, который недоуменно хмурится.  
  
— Но это правда. Только, мистер Пак, с этого момента, называй меня «господином», — взгляд Бёна автоматически меняется, становится более глубоким и тёмным. Он не так прост, как Чанёль думал. И это его, странным образом, заводит. Какой же Бён на самом деле?  
  
Пальцы «доктора» скользят по внутренней стороне бедра, и Чанёль вздрагивает, но прикосновение тут же исчезает. Приятное, легкое прикосновение таких безумно красивых рук.  
  
— Хорошо, господин, — Чанёль вспоминает порно в стиле БДСМ, где именно так нижний обращался к доминирующему над ним партнёру, который шлепал его задницу кожаной плетью. Он надеется, что у них с мужчиной не дойдёт до подобного, ведь такие игры совершенно не по вкусу Чанёлю. Но со слов «доктора», тот не сделает ничего, что ему бы не понравилось.  
  
— Для того, чтобы ты не кончил, мне придётся стянуть твоего «большого мальчика» у основания этим, — Бён демонстрирует Чанёлю эластичное силиконовое кольцо-лассо.  
  
И тому остаётся лишь наблюдать за тем, как утяжка обхватывает его детородный орган под мошонкой. Бён старается касаться Чанёля по минимуму. Поэтому лишь пару раз короткие ногти царапают чувствительную внутреннюю сторону бедра. И практически неощутимое прикосновение к мошонке, когда Бён стягивает оба конца лассо.  
  
Наконец мужчина спускает с парня трусы, откладывая их на постель поверх снятой ранее футболки Пака, и выдавливает на ладонь мазь. Он пытается согреть её дыханием вместе со своими руками, размазывает по пальцам и после спрашивает, готов ли клиент.  
  
Сделав два глубоких вздоха, тот произносит тихое, неуверенное «Давай» и не отводит глаз от приближающихся к его плоти рукам. Первое робкое касание немного липких пальцев, и Чанёль пытается не закричать от долгожданного контакта. В его черепной коробке мозг готов уже превратиться в кисель и растечься, как и эта мазь по его члену.  
  
— А ты возбуждаешься быстрее, чем я думал, — комментирует свою находку Бён, когда плоть в его руке набухает и твердеет.  
  
Чанёль сам не ожидал от себя подобного, но, кажется, этот магический эффект оказывает на него именно «доктор». Он втягивает сильнее живот и отклоняется на тренажёре, ложась на накрененную под углом спинку. Вот теперь ему максимально удобно. Даже не доставляют никакого дискомфорта скованные наручниками руки.  
  
Бэкхён отстраняется, откручивает крышку баночки с маслом и выливает его на ладонь, возвращая ту на пенис Пака. Пальцы обхватывают его плотным кольцом у основания, рядом с кольцом-лассо, и совершают первые привычные Чанёлю при его ежедневной дрочке движения, пока из крайней плоти не появляется возбуждённая алая головка.  
  
— Да, член у тебя что надо, — отвешивает очередной комплимент детородному органу Пака «доктор». — Даже завидно стало. А я редко кому завидую. Он правильной формы, достаточно длинный, оттенок приятный и диаметр тоже подходящий для моих пальцев.  
  
При упоминании манящих фаланг Чанёль отвлекается на них, гипнотизирует взглядом родинку на большом пальце, параллельно подмечая, как его подушечка массирует головку. Пак сильнее стискивает зубы. Он должен продержаться хотя бы минут пять, прежде чем скажет Бёну о том, что уже на грани.  
  
— Можно задать нескромный вопрос? — Чанёль поднимает глаза на мужчину и уже подрагивающим голосом хрипло отвечает «Да».  
  
— Как такого, как ты, угораздило обратиться в «DocControl»?  
  
— Такого, как я? — озадаченно хмурит брови Чанёль, не отводя взора от ласкающих его достоинство рук.  
  
— Точно, — кивает Бён и поясняет: — Чертовски привлекательного и сексуального. Разве у таких не должен быть парень для подобных развлечений?  
  
— Знаешь ли, достаточно тяжело найти кого-то по личным предпочтениям, ещё и гея, — вспоминает студенческие будни Чанёль. Уже тогда было трудно признаться себе и окружающим, что у него встаёт не на чужие киски, а члены и задницы футбольных игроков их команды. И насколько тяжело было скрывать стояк, пока они все вместе мылись в душевой.  
  
— И какие тебе парни нравятся, м, Чанёль? — Бён прокручивает рукой на уже окрепшей эрекции юноши и одновременно пощипывает левый сосок, принося тем самым ещё больше острого удовольствия подрагивающему телу.  
  
— Такие, как ты, господин, — постанывает от первых ноток наслаждения Пак.  
  
— Это ты говоришь лишь потому, что сейчас я дрочу тебе, — понимающе хмыкает Бён.  
  
— Вообще-то, — сглатывает Чанёль и слегка приподнимает бёдра навстречу неторопливому поглаживанию его плоти, — я хотел трахнуть тебя, когда ты только протянул мне в дверях свою руку.  
  
И вновь это крайне недовольное выражение лица, словно Чанёль признался не в том, что испытывает влечение к «доктору», а предложил перепихнуться за дополнительную плату. Что не так с этим мужчиной? Или его уже конкретно заколебали клиенты со своими грязными намёками?  
  
— Прости, но я не смешиваю работу с личным, — Бён вновь выпускает из рук уже заметно восставшую и покрасневшую плоть и выливает ещё немного масла.  
  
Отчего-то Чанёлю кажется, что этим жестом мужчина пытался скрыть своё недовольство и закрыть неприятную ему тему. Но в конечном счёте у Чанёля осталась одна надежда: Бён не сказал, что он ему не нравится.  
  
Когда рука вновь с особой лёгкостью движется по стволу с влажным звуком, Чанёль представляет, что толкается в вовсе не обернутые вокруг его плоти пальцы, а в разработанную хлюпающую дырку, обладатель которой сидит напротив и вовсю орудует своей великолепной рукой. Видение настолько яркое, что тяжелеют яйца, а пах обдаёт новой волной жара подступающего оргазма. Чанёль несдержанно подаётся бедрами навстречу, приподнимаясь над сиденьем, и поспешно шепчет первое «близко».  
  
Ладони исчезают. Бён надавливает на точку под мошонкой, недалеко от звездочки заднего прохода, и приказывает Чанёлю сделать глубокий вздох. После чего оргазм отступает.  
  
Пак слушается и сжимает руки в кулаки. Срань господня, если бы Чанёль не был связан, то точно бы не сдержался, сорвался, опрокинул на спину столь надменно насмехающегося над его сладким мучением Бёна, зацеловал бы его, а после бы затрахал до изнеможения.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — отдышавшись и подавив желание кончить, интересуется Чанёль и тут же замечает приятную, лёгкую улыбку. Боги, и над губой ещё одна родинка. Кажется, у Чанёля появился новый краш.  
  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что сейчас я могу выдумать любое имя, лишь бы удовлетворить твоё любопытство?  
  
— Да… Но всё же, — не унимается парень.  
  
Пальцы Бёна чертят восьмерки на мошонке клиента, пока тот говорит своё имя.  
  
— Бэкхён, — впервые Чанёль, несмотря на то, что до предела возбуждён, подмечает некую нервозность в голосе «доктора». Ответил ли он честно или же соврал, отсюда и вытекает это волнение?  
  
— Бэкхён-а, — Чанёль перекатывает имя на языке, дегустирует, как креплёное вино. И сидящий напротив мужчина замирает, всего на мгновение, но и этого хватает, чтобы Чанёль заметил, какое воздействие оказывают на Бэкхёна его стоны, произносящие вопрошающе имя Бёна.  
  
— Можешь назвать меня ещё раз? — неужели голос этого невозмутимого «доктора» дрогнул?  
  
Чанёль вторит его имя и чувствует, как ускорились движения на его стволе. Он вновь стонет и торопливо выкрикивает:  
  
— Близко!  
  
Рука резко отстраняется. Чанёль тяжело дышит, поджимает пальцы на ногах и старается заставить себя отогнать порочные мысли. Но с возвращением на его покрасневший, донельзя твёрдый, лоснящийся член видения накатывают с новой силой. Он задирает голову и облизывает пересохшие губы. По вспотевшему лицу стекает первая капелька, огибающая скулу и спускающаяся вдоль напряженной шеи с проступившими венами. Пульс продолжает глухо биться в висках. Чанёль слышит то, как рука в масле скользит по его эрекции, как вторая ладонь ощупывает увесистую мошонку, а после указательный палец, слегка корябая кожу, ползёт выше, очерчивает кубики пресса и давит на твёрдый сосок.  
  
Чанёль мечтает о том, как трахает Бэкхёна, раскладывая прямо на своем диване. Разрывает его рубашку, дергает за застежку на брюках, вырывает с корнем пуговицу. Плевать, лишь бы скорее засадить. Да так, чтобы у парня искры из глаз посыпались. Дырка его окажется тугой, влекущей, уже разработанной, поэтому складки будут блестеть от смазки и судорожно сжиматься от нетерпения, когда же Чанёль окажется внутри. Он не заставит Бэкхёна долго ждать. Приставит головку и сразу на всю длину толкнется в эту узкую, засасывающую его глубину. Теперь уже настанет черед Чанёля удерживать себя, чтобы не кончить. Картинки такие яркие, что Чанёль уже не понимает, где его фантазии, а где реальность. Дымка рассеивается, стоит парню уловить тихий скулящий звук. Пак уверен, что это был не он. Поэтому распахивает глаза и внимательно смотрит на сидящего напротив Бэкхёна. Мужчина прикусил губу — явный признак его прокола. Он тоже наслаждается тем, что видит. И это льстит Чанёлю, который пытается разглядеть в достаточно свободных брюках Бёна наличие стояка. Но тяжело что-либо заметить под пеленой желания.  
  
— Ты кончаешь? — слышится слегка сипловатый грудной голос Бэкхёна.  
  
— На грани! Близко! — прикусывая щеку, отвечает Чанёль и скребет кожу ремня на его запястьях.  
  
Опять пальцы пропадают, а член подрагивает, словно ищет источник, дарующий ему наслаждение.  
  
— Так сильно хочешь кончить? Ай-яй-яй, Пак Чанёль, а ведь не прошло и десяти минут, — разочарованно выдыхает Бён. Он точно издевается на Чанёлем. И тот отвечает ему тем же.  
  
— Не так сильно, как хочу сейчас поцеловать вот ту чрезвычайно привлекательную родинку в уголке губ, — Бэкхён дергается и неосознанно тянется ко рту, но сразу же одёргивает себя и недовольно поджимает губы.  
  
— Я не целуюсь с клиентами, а если это сделаю, то ты точно кончишь.  
  
— Настолько самоуверен, да, господин? — продолжает дразнить его Чанёль, хотя в большей степени он жертва обстоятельств, и именно его сейчас можно откровенно мучить до потери сознания, не давая получить долгожданную разрядку.  
  
Кажется, Бэкхён принимает вызов, поэтому поспешно, даже как-то нервозно тянется к губам Чанёля и собственнически целует приоткрытый рот, из которого раздаются нечленораздельные звуки. Холодная железная пряжка подтяжек мужчины нечаянно касается кончика головки Пака, из-за чего тот повторно вздрагивает, но продолжает отвечать на дерзкий и властный поцелуй. Затылок Пака холодит ладонь Бёна, оставляющая след от масла и естественной смазки, но это неважно и не имеет никакого значения, как эти нежные губы, оказавшиеся ещё более дурманящими и приятными, нежели он себе это рисовал в уме.  
  
Мягкие, мокрые губы и горячий кончик языка, щекочущий язык Чанёля делают своё дело: мышцы живота коротко сокращаются, и белые струйки семени текут по стволу, пачкая темный лобок.  
  
Парень протяжно стонет, проклиная себя, что не смог удержаться. Наверняка сейчас Бён разочарован в нём. Он опять опростоволосился перед этим шикарным мужчиной, пределом его мечтаний и теперь уже главным персонажем мокрых снов.  
  
— Говорил же, если поцелую, то кончишь. Но это первый раз. Ты сможешь ещё, — Бэкхён размазывает по прессу и груди Чанёля сперму, кружит вокруг ореолов сосков и выдыхает в самое ухо, отчего привязанный к тренажёру парень всхлипывает.  
  
Он нисколечко не жалеет, что потратил приличную сумму на этот вызов «доктора». Более того, он готов отдать ещё больше, лишь бы мужчина пришёл к нему вновь, желательно в одном медицинском халате, под которым будет абсолютно голым. Пак самолично проведёт осмотр всех его чувствительных местечек, поставит парочку засосов на достаточно светлой для азиата коже шеи.  
  
Бэкхён отходит назад, присаживается вновь на кровать, выливает масло на ладонь, и та возвращается на увенчанную венками плоть Чанёля, совершая очередные кругообразные движения.  
  
— Покажешь, на что ты способен, а, Чанёль? — тёмные глаза пронизывают Пака до самых потаённых чертог его души и буквально вытягивают его разошедшееся в бешеном ритме сердце.  
  
Забыть о гордости и просто просить о большем. Что, собственно, и делает Чанёль.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста, господин, ещё! Умоляю, — извивается на тренажёре Пак, отчего полотенце под ним сморщивается и одна из складок болезненно давит на копчик. Подметивший даже эту мелочь Бэкхён поправляет полотенце и массирует поджимающиеся яички.  
  
— Хорошо, успокойся и терпи.  
  
Бэкхён копошится в своей сумке, бросает на покрывало тюбик лубриканта и вибромассажёр.  
  
«Так вот для чего он задавал тот странный вопрос!» — осознаёт Чанёль, хотя его мозг уже практически не в состоянии адекватно мыслить.  
  
Бён вставляет вилку провода в розетку и включает его на вторую скорость. Чанёль замечает на голубом прямоугольнике с небольшим экраном название «Magic Wand». Его член дёргается от предвкушения. Пак прекрасно понимает, для чего именно Бэкхён достал этот прибор. Но вот он совершенно не ожидает того, что следом за вибратором Бэкхён вынет силиконовую насадку в форме «Т» с полым цилиндром, которую тут же надевает на массажёр и хорошенько размазывает по ней лубрикант.  
  
— Знаешь же, куда именно я пристрою твой член, да? — хмыкает Бэкхён и берёт в руки чужое возбуждение, направляя прямо в полость насадки.  
  
Вибрация от массажёра распространяется по всему телу Чанёля, и неизведанное удовольствие растекается сладкой истомой. Он до крови кусает губу и выгибается дугой, подрагивает и обессиленно ноет. Это чистой воды издевательство. Чёртов «доктор», знающий толк в чувственных пытках. Лубрикант собирается белыми разводами на основании при быстрых движениях по всей длине эрекции.  
  
— Тебе нравится? — больше звучит как голый факт, а не вопрос.  
  
— Да, — энергично кивает Чанёль и ощущает, как наручники сдавливают его запястья.  
  
Без следов не обойдется, но это не волнует Пака. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, он такими темпами точно чокнется от приятных мучений. Но лучше погибнуть столь дурацкой смертью рядом с этим обворожительно красивым мужчиной, чем встретить старость в одиночестве.  
  
— Да, что? — хлесткий шлепок по животу — и Пак возмущенно шипит.  
  
— Да, спасибо, господин, — еле как удаётся выговорить Чанёлю, глядя на свой ноющий член, который погружается в вибрирующую насадку.  
  
— То-то же, мальчик, — облизывает губы Бэкхён, а Чанёль вспоминает их поцелуй. Хочется ещё один, или даже не один, а сотни, тысячи новых, не выпуская Бёна. Но когда-нибудь всему приходит конец. И ему придется проснуться, столкнуться с реальностью, где нет такого потрясающего партнёра, где всё — лишь игра и стоит денег. Вряд ли Чанёлю удастся купить своей влюбленностью с первого взгляда такого, как Бэкхён.  
  
Бэкхён около пяти минут измывается над пенисом Пака подобным образом. При очередном погружении грибовидная головка показывается наружу из насадки, и пара капелек естественной смазки вырывается наружу вместе с утробным рыком Пака. А Бэкхён решает проверить его выдержку, переключая скорость так, что вязкая субстанция на силиконе разлетается в стороны и приземляется на впалый живот Чанёля, руки, рубашку и брюки Бэкхёна.  
  
— Остановись, я кончаю, кончаю, — взмаливается юноша, напрочь позабыв о стоп-слове, и пытается освободить руки, чтобы оттолкнуть орудующую на его плоти вибратором руку.  
  
— Не смей! Подави и терпи! — Бэкхён перехватывает у основания эрекцию Чанёля, сдавливая сильнее вместе с кольцом-лассо, но парень рьяно вертит головой и дергает ногами, стараясь уйти от пыток массажёра.  
  
— Бэк… Я не могу, — сдаётся Чанёль и облегчённо постанывает, когда его член избавляется от насадки после робкого, едва различимого слуху «близко».  
  
— Не люблю парней с плохой выдержкой. Они скучны и с ними не повеселишься, — разочарованно вздыхает Бён, а Пак совершенно не хочет расстраивать мужчину и мечтает вернуть его глазам тот восторженный блеск, замеченный при виде его тела и оснащенности.  
  
— Я… постараюсь, — обещает Чанёль и подавляет очередную горячую волну оргазма.  
  
Бэкхён выключает массажёр и откладывает в сторону. Он вновь выливает на ладонь масло, хорошо растирая его по своим утонченным узловатым пальцам. Что на этот раз придумал «доктор»?  
  
Поглаживания мошонки возвращаются, как и кругообразные движения на щелке кончика плоти. Пока это медленно — терпимо, поэтому Чанёль расслабляется, но ненадолго.  
  
— Зачем? — он дёргается, когда ощущает, как на его проход давит подушечка пальца.  
  
— Так приятнее, доверься мне, — но для Пака это в новинку. Он не привык к такому, поскольку никогда не выполнял роль «нижнего». Никто из его любовников ещё не позволял себе подобной наглости трогать его там.  
  
— Не сжимайся, — хмурящийся Бэкхён подмечает упрямо морщащуюся сильнее звездочку сфинктера.  
  
— Это трудно, знаешь ли, ведь я никогда…  
  
— Я не собираюсь вставлять что-то помимо своих пальцев. Только одного, — Чанёль не может сдержать истеричного смеха, когда Бэкхён показывает ему, какой именно палец вскоре войдёт в него — средний.  
  
— Веселишься? — хмыкает Бэкхён, и Чанёлю совершенно не нравится эта тонкая ухмылка на устах мужчины. — А так смешно?  
  
Пак вскрикивает, когда в него погружается средний палец целиком, ощупывая стенки в поисках железы.  
  
Рука на его члене возобновляет скольжения со смущающим чавканьем. И Чанёль вновь надсадно мычит своим басом. Ладно, он готов уступить и смириться с тем, что в этот раз не его пальцы находятся в чьем-то заду. Вера в будущую интимную близость с Бэкхёном компенсирует его внутренний протест.  
  
— Ноги раздвинь сильнее, — не просьба — приказ. И у Чанёля кружится голова, не сколько от запаха терпких духов Бёна, сколько от этой властности. Его трясущиеся, согнутые в коленях ноги приподнимаются и призывно раскрываются. Палец входит более свободно и давит на стенки прохода, выискивая нужный комок нервов.  
  
— Умничка, — хвалит Бэкхён и опускается на корточки, ускоряя темп обхвативших плоть пальцев.  
  
И Чанёль проглатывает все матерные слова, когда ощущает тот самый манящий рот, что недавно его целовал, на своей мошонке. Он кричит так, что болят перепонки, а соседи вполне могут подумать, что кто-то покусился на его жизнь. Но это действительно так. Пак умирает от того, насколько ему в это момент хорошо: Бэкхён, ласкающий языком его яички, всасывающий их в свой греховно-прекрасный рот, при этом его, будто произведение искусства, пальцы порхают по его плоти, а средний палец другой руки дразнит простату.  
  
— Пожалуйста, господин, дай мне кончить! Прошу, — силы Чанёля на исходе, как бы он ни старался, но это выше его терпения. Головка сочится соками, и влажные звуки дразнящей руки, покрытой предэякулятом, маслом и лубрикантом, щекочут нервные окончания.  
  
— Заслужил за свои старания, хороший мальчик! Давай, покажи мне, насколько тебе хорошо, — лижет кончиком языка местечко под увесистой мошонкой Бэкхён и резко отстраняется, когда густая сперма прерывистыми струями выстреливает из раздразненной плоти.  
  
Наверное, Чанёль никогда ещё не кончал настолько бурно и долго, содрогаясь всем телом и слепнув от вспыхнувших звёздочек перед глазами.  
  
Бэкхён, не шелохнувшись, так же стоит на коленях, поддевает пальцами белесое семя и рисует им на животе Чанёля вьющиеся линии, создавая свой неповторимый абстрактный рисунок. Затем он снимает кольцо-лассо и освобождает Чанёля, который движется довольно-таки вяло после двойного оргазма. Никогда бы в жизни он не подумал, что сможет кончить дважды.  
  
— Это пиздец как было круто! — наконец с придыханием выдаёт Пак. В его темно-коньячных глазах бушует целый вихрь непередаваемых эмоций. Он всецело восхищён и покорён Бэкхёном. Он настолько нереальный и идеальный, что Чанёль думает, будто мужчина способен раствориться в любую минуту, а парень очнётся возле окна с истлевшей почти до фильтра сигаретой в руках.  
  
— Ого, двадцать три минуты, — смотрит на часы Бэкхён после того, как вытирает свои руки о полотенце.  
  
Чанёль тянется всё ещё подрагивающими пальцами к полотенцу, чтобы стереть с груди и гениталий всю неприятную влажность. Липкость никуда не девается. Что ж, он тут же отправится в душ, когда «доктор» покинет его квартиру. При этой мысли в области сердца неприятно колет. Пак совершенно забыл на эти невероятные двадцать три минуты, где и с кем находится. Но всему приходит конец. Была бы его воля, то он бы запер на веки вечные свою квартиру, не впускал и не выпускал из неё никого, оставшись до смерти наедине с «доктором» Бёном, с которым бы он позабыл обо всём, пока они наслаждались телами друг друга.  
  
Бэкхён помогает Чанёлю одеться и протягивает носки, которые юноша натягивает впопыхах, заваливаясь на постель.  
  
— Ты до сих пор неуклюж, — выдаёт короткий смешок Бэкхён, игриво шлепая по заду парня. Тот что-то недовольно бормочет и поднимается с постели.  
  
Когда Чанёль полностью одет и расправляет плечи, стоя напротив мужчины, то борется с желанием его поцеловать. Тогда это будет явным домогательством, после которого у него точно уже не будет ни единого шанса покорить сердце этого неприступного «доктора». И он ни за какие деньги не позволит Бэкхёну трогать чужие эрекции. Исключительно лишь свою и его.  
  
Бён поднимает голову, внимательно вглядывается в глаза Пака, стараясь счесть усердно скрытые ото всех мысли, и привычно хмурится.  
  
— Ты держался молодцом, парень. И член у тебя что надо, — Чанёль разочарованно вздыхает, когда губы касаются его щеки на долю секунды. И только.  
  
С опущенной головой и понурыми плечами парень замечает натянутые в области паха брюки мужчины и с удивлением хлопает глазами.  
  
— Так ты возбужден?  
  
— И что? Такая у меня работа, — делает шаг назад Бён и смотрит на заляпанные спермой пальцы. Чего он стесняется. А ведь действительно смущён, судя по порозовевшим щекам и выглядывающим алым кончикам ушей.  
  
— Может, я мог… — Чанёль тянет руку, но Бэкхён поспешно отстраняется, качая головой.  
  
— Нет не мог бы, спасибо за заботу.  
  
Бэкхён просит разрешение вымыть руки, утяжку и силиконовую насадку, и, открыв дверь, Чанёль доводит его до ванной, где мужчина на время закрывается.  
  
Пак тем временем думает о чем-то своём, неотрывно глядит на тренажёр и не замеченные ранее капельки страсти на сидении. Руки стали слишком легкие без наручников, а на сердце, наоборот, будто опустилась тяжёлая ноша. Как он сможет жить дальше? Ведь он по свои лопоухие уши влюбился в «доктора».  
  
Выходит Бён через минуты четыре, за которые он вряд ли бы успел себя приласкать и разобраться с вышеупомянутым. На пальце вновь сияет серебряное кольцо с «В», а взгляд непроницаемо-строг, как и в первую минуту знакомства.  
  
Бэкхён собирает сумку, а Чанёль неотрывно следит за ним, пытаясь подметить и запомнить как можно больше мелочей. Первой его мыслью сначала было: потихоньку сфотографировать на мобильник «доктора», но он, будучи, как окрестил сам себя, непроходимым тупицей, оставил мобильный на подоконнике. Поэтому остаётся одна надежда — хорошая память.  
  
Позже Бён, даже не оборачиваясь, из-за чего Чанёлю становится обидно, направляется в коридор, чтобы зашнуровать ботинки.  
  
— Я пиджак забыл, — опомнился мужчина в коридоре, осознав, что чего-то не хватает.  
  
— Сейчас, — Чанёль четырьмя широкими шагами оказывается в своей комнате и возвращается уже с забытым элементом одежды.  
  
— Спасибо, — благодарно кивает Бэкхён и тут же надевает пиджак, застёгивая его по самую горловину. Хотя Чанёль и так уже вдоволь насмотрелся на его безволосую, покрытую легким золотистым загаром грудь.  
  
— Заказ оплачен, — Пак без понятия, о чём ему теперь говорить, поэтому превращается вновь в смущенного подростка. Стоит ли поблагодарить «доктора»? Не обидит ли его это?  
  
— Я в курсе. Надеюсь, ты остался удовлетворён нашим сервисом, — деловито отвечает Бён, покручивая кольцо на пальце.  
  
— Да, лучше, чем я себе представлял.  
  
— Тогда отлично, — мужчина резко отрывается от своего перстня и на прощание протягивает руку для рукопожатия.  
  
Вот и всё. Лучшие полчаса в жизни Пак Чанёля истекли. Да здравствует извечная обречённость!  
  
— А ты всех клиентов целуешь? — ревностно щерится Чанёль, ухватившись за рукав пиджака Бэкхёна, и распахивает пораженно глаза, не ожидая от себя подобной смелости.  
  
— Нет, только тех, кто такие очаровашки, — мажет ладонью по гладко выбритой щеке клиента Бён, тут же прощается, сообщив, что у него ещё одна встреча и нужно поторапливаться, после чего оставляет Чанёля смущенным у распахнутой двери в его квартиру.  
  
«Я не целую клиентов», но поцеловал.  
  
«Я не отсасываю клиентам», но взял в рот.  
  
Какого хера творится? Или Чанёль для него больше, чем клиент?  
  
Юноша прекрасно осознаёт, какие именно терзания не будут давать покоя ближайшее время. И вряд ли существует хотя бы один действенный способ избавиться от них.

***

  
Спустя два дня работающему в своей юридической конторе Бэкхёну звонят с неизвестного номера. Когда он отвечает на вызов, то думает, что это его бывший, разузнавший его номер телефона. Но всё оказывается куда более непредсказуемым, стоит ему услышать промямливший приветствие голос Пак Чанёля.  
  
— Зачем ты звонишь, Чанёль? Ещё и на мой личный номер. Вновь для того же? Тогда мог бы договориться непосредственно с владельцем «DocControl», — слишком чопорно спрашивает Бён. В конце концов, он не обязан играть милашку перед парнем. Тот — его клиент и только. А ещё он сильно зол на Чунмёна, поведавшего номер его мобильного клиенту. Даже если им являлся Пак Чанёль.  
  
— Нет, — видимо, тон его голоса немного удивил парня, отсюда Пак кажется растерянным и не знает, что стоит ответить на слова Бэкхёна.  
  
— Тогда зачем? — настаивает на ответе мужчина.  
  
— Можно позвать тебя на свидание? — на том конце провода Чанёль прикусывает ноготь на большом пальце и ждет отказа.  
  
Бэкхён в ответ загадочно хмыкает, после чего отвечает:  
  
— Если продержишься больше десяти минут, то получишь не только его, договорились?  
  
— Договорились, — Чанёля всего трясет, когда он отключает связь, а после он шлепает себя по щекам, чтобы понять, что ему это не приснилось. Может, его фантазиям суждено стать реальностью? Поживём — увидим.  
  
Бэкхён тем временем сидит в кресле, откинувшись на спинку и положив ногу на ногу, и смотрит на стоящую на столе фотографию трехлетней давности с изображенной на ней сборной по футболу своего университета, в центре которой — огромный щенок, держащий табличку с «Вперёд, Dream Dogs!»  
  
 — Эх, Чанёль, ты так и не вспомнил талисмана вашей команды.  
  
Видимо, Бэкхён тогда не привлекал внимание Чанёля. На последнем курсе магистратуры он сильно поправился, и мало кого интересовал молчаливый очкарик-пухляш. И в этот же год он встретил неуклюжего первокурсника, который виновато улыбался после каждого своего неловкого момента. А вот Бэкхён сразу заметил Чанёля. Только тогда все говорили, что парень за пару месяцев учёбы успел побывать с самыми горячими цыпочками университета. И Бён думал, что его увлеченность не перерастёт ни во что серьёзное. Поэтому он и пытался забыться в такой вот фирме удовольствий. С тех пор он сбросил лишние килограммы и заметно похорошел. Он повидал за это время достаточное количество красивых парней, побывал в отношениях, но никак не мог выкинуть из головы образ нападающего футбольной команды университета. И такой неожиданный поворот событий! Когда он только услышал знакомое имя, то тут же взял заказ на себя. Как же давно он мечтал, чтобы Чанёль принадлежал исключительно ему одному! А не толпам обожателей, которые постоянно окружали парня в университете.  
  
— Это будет весьма интересно, — постукивает мобильным по губам Бэкхён, когда те растягиваются в довольной ухмылке. — Ещё увидим, кто кого прижмёт к стенке, милый Чанёль.

 


End file.
